Final Fantasy X: A Written Journey
by lightfagami
Summary: Final Fantasy X with a deeper scope. Accompany Tidus, Yuna and her guardians once again in this detailed written format to take a closer look into the moments the game couldn't show you. This version will contain new content imagined by myself and a wider presentation of the complex emotions felt by the characters on their journey. Contains TidusxYuna. Enjoy!


**Hey, so I dunno if people will like this idea, so here's a short snippet for now. Let me know what you think! - R**

* * *

Tidus rose from the edge of his bed and went to look in the mirror; "You can do this." he said to himself, before taking a deep breath. Though he didn't like to reveal it to the fans, he would always get extremely nervous before a Blitzball game; his heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute. His dizzy head began to sway and his eyes met with the floor, his vision becoming slightly blurry.  
"No!" He shouted to himself, giving his head a shake and gazing once again at his reflection. "You can do this! You're Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes! You can't be beaten!" He chanted, before giving out a little chuckle.

Tidus was known throughout Zanarkand as one of Blitzball's top players. Blitzball was huge in Zanarkand, drawing massive crowds every time a game was played, bringing the whole world together in pure ecstasy. Though nerve-wracking, it always helped hype up the team too and get in some last minute motivation before the game commenced.

Tidus glanced over at the clock to realise he had 10 minutes to get to the stadium. He gasped a little and went for the door, before speedily coming back for a last minute check on his hair; he had to look good for all the hot babes in the crowd! After tweaking one or two rogue hairs, he shot out the door again.

He opened the door to a sea of bright, blinking lights. Zanarkand was always thriving with life, even branded as "the city that never sleeps". Day and night, there were thousands of clubs, casinos, bars, and of course Blitzball games always open to the people of the city. Tidus had to admit, it was a pretty carefree place, there was never really anything to worry about, and if there was, you could, well, just step outside and throw yourself into the fun! Zanarkand was a city built on water, and the calm sea sounds always helped to put Tidus' mind at ease before a game. He'd sometimes go down to the dock and just sit there for a while, taking in the sounds of the crashing waves and the faint horns of the boats circling the city, but there was no time for that today. As soon as he turned the corner from his home, he was met with a bunch of reeling fans clutching blitzballs, notebooks and photographs to be signed. They were all reering to go, jumping up and down and screaming his name. At first, being famous was pretty sweet, it was always a bit of an ego boost to be recognised wherever you went, but the novelty faded pretty quickly, and huge crowds just dying to meet him became a bit of an inconvenience, but knowing how much joy it could bring to the city, he always enagaged, no matter what.

"Can you sign this?" a young boy begged, holding up a tatty Blitzball.  
"Score a goal for us!" Two girls cheered together, giggling and blushing together.  
"Good luck tonight! The whole city's watching!" An older woman reminded him, giving a cheeky wink afterwards.

After talking and signing for the fans a little bit, Tidus realised he had about 5 minutes left to get to the stadium. He abruptly interrupted the crowds incessant cheering; "Hey, I'd love to stick around but I got a game to play!" The crowd taking no heed of this, carried on harassing him, before 3 little boys ran to the front of the crowd.

"2… 3…." The middle boy counted, "TEACH US HOW TO BLITZ!" They all chimed.

Tidus smiled to himself, marvelling at the amount of spirit these kids had. "Well, I got a game tonight…" He said, in a tone trying not to deliver disappointment, scratching the back of his head.

A mysterious voice suddenly poked up, "You can't tonight." He looked over to discover it was coming from a strange apparition; a tan boy dressed in a hooded purple shirt. Tidus, slightly alarmed, blinked again to see he was gone. "Uhh, yeah, but maybe tomorrow!" He assured them, his tone picking up. The boys smiled and quickly ran off, bouncing their blitzballs as they went. "Ok, well I really gotta go now, bye!" Tidus quickly said and shot off, to be sure that no-one grabbed onto his shirt to stop him.

After a speedy jog toward the stadium, he was again met with roaring fans. He quickly waded his way through them all, being poked and tugged the whole time, before escaping out and running into the entrance.


End file.
